


OH Captain, MY Captain

by A_Modest_Proposal



Series: Oh My! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Cafe, Cunning Kenma, First Time, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Is that the Tokyo Sky Tree?, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Loss of Virginity, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Nor should Kenma, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Orgy, Owl Cafe, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Past Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru/ Ushijima Wakatoshi, Past Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei/ Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Past Hinata Shouyou/Ushisjima Wakatoshi/Oikawa, Past Kageyama Tobio/ Ushijima Wakatoshi, Past Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Past Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei/Bokuto Koutarou, Past Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima loves Dinosaurs and not expressing himself, Yamaguchi should not be trusted with a camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Modest_Proposal/pseuds/A_Modest_Proposal
Summary: A trip to Tokyo turns into something more for Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma, Hinata, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi.Cafes, confessions, cuddles [+ more ;)] and the actual Tokyo sky tree.The crafty cats of Nekoma have a plan to make this trip one to remember.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Oh My! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717105
Comments: 68
Kudos: 334





	1. Teammates, Double-Trouble and Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone and welcome to the third installment in the OH MY! Series. 
> 
> The smut will be in chapter 2 + 3/4. (Not sure how long the chapters will be and if I will split into three/four parts. 
> 
> As always please feel free to leave comments, critiques and feedback/suggestions. It goes a long way to inspiring and motivating me in an otherwise depressing time period. 
> 
> I hope you are all safe and healthy. Found out two members of my family (not my immediate household) have COVID 19. They are recovering but its a stressful time for all. 
> 
> Writing helps me in dealing with that stress, and I hope you are able to find enjoyment and relaxation through reading. Thanks again for your support.

It was a difficult competition and Kenma was looking forward to having the weekend off to breath after the finals, they had scrapped out a win and next was Nationals. It was exhausting, but exciting.

The teen took out his phone on the bus, back to the school, exhausted but too mentally invigorated to fall asleep. He sighed, scrolling through his instagram feed, not feeling up to the mental capacity required to play one of his games. He wanted something mindless.

He came across a post from MightyGreen, Yamaguchi’s name. He squinted, was that… He opened up the picture full screen and his eyes widened. Hinata- shirtless… stretching, and that ass… he felt his face flush, and his mouth open slightly as he looked at the picture.

Kuroo popped into the seat beside him, snagging his wrist as he tried to hide away his phone.

“What cha’ looking at that has you so worked up?”, he paused and grinned ear to ear. “Is it porn?” He turned the teen’s screen towards himself and wolf whistled.

“Holy shit, is that Shōyō-kun?”

Kenma snatched his wrist back, and nodded.

“Damn… he’s looking- good.” He said, a series of scenarios running through his mind.

Kenma smacked Kuroo. “Stop thinking dirty thoughts.” Kenma said, nudging his friend away slightly.

Kuroo’s grin widened, “Hey Kenma. What are you doing this weekend?”

Kenma shrugged. “I planned to go into the city, buy a new game that’s coming out. Why?”

“How about we invite Hinata along?”

“We?”

“Come on, don’t be so stingy. We can show him around Tokyo, see the sights. You can get your game. Anyways, don’t you want to see him again?”

Kenma frowned, and knew that Kuroo was up to something. He just wasn’t 100% positive what it was yet. He shrugged and agreed.

“Okay. I’ll ask him.”

Kenma sighed and sent off a quick message to Hinata before looking back at Kuroo. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic. By the way, can you send me that picture?” Kenma rolled his eyes but agreed, sending off the picture to Kuroo.

Kuroo shifted back over to his seat, looking down at the image, before smiling and opening up his chat.

**Kuroo (12:36 AM):** Hey Airhead.

**Bokuto (12:40 AM):** Hey, hey, hey! What do you want? It’s late. I have school tomorrooooowwww~.

**Kuroo (12:41 AM):** [[attached image]](https://imgur.com/a/80OcJVx)

**Bokuto (12:45 AM):** … is that my little Shōyō -chan?

**Kuroo (12:45AM):** ;)

**Bokuto (12:46AM):** Whhhaaaa?! I won’t be able to sleep now. What the hell? Those shorts are… (^p^）

**Kuroo (12:47 AM):** We are going to go to Tokyo this weekend. Might get him to join….maybe even to join some other activities. You in?

**Bokuto (12:47AM):** Yes, yes, and yes! What’s the plan?

**Kuroo (12:48 AM):** I’ll let you know once he confirms. Have sweet dreams…

**Bokuto (12:48 AM):** Will do you glorious bastard.

Kuroo smiled to himself as he tucked his phone away, and settled into his seat. He had a few plans for the energetic teen, but those would have to wait.

* * *

The alarm clock went off at what seemed like an ungodly hour. Hinata snapped to attention, groggy. He took a look at his surrounding and was puzzled for a moment until he realized where he was. ‘Oh right, Tsukishima’s place.’

He stretched looking down at the two figures on either side of him. Kageyama clutching his waist tight and Tsukishima opening his eyes and groaning.

“Ugh. Does anyone else feel like they got hit by a truck?” Kageyama groaned, rubbing his back as he slowly came into the world of the living.

Tsukishima snorted, “Yeah. A 6’2 olive skinned truck.”

Kageyama blushed and threw his pillow at the blonde, wincing as he got to his feet.

“I’m going to use your shower. Where is it?”

“Down the hall to the left.” Tsukishima responded. Kageyama nodded and left the room, the slightest limp in his step. 

Hinata felt a little sore, but otherwise fine. He supposed it was all the practice. He flushed at the memories of last night, looking over at Tsukishima who was observing him quietly.

“What…?” He exclaimed, looking at the teen warily.

Tsukishima looked away and shrugged, shifting off the bed. He paused for a moment and stared down Hinata who looked up at him. He shrugged once more and placed a soft kiss on the corner of the teen’s lips before stretching.

“Nothing. Last night was fun though. Thanks.”

Hinata felt his blush move to his ears. “Sure, yeah, okay.” He awkwardly responded. He was unsure what else to say… ‘Thanks for the dick? It was nice that you came to save me… Ugh. Maybe just not the first bit. ‘

“Uhh, thanks for saving me.”

Tsukishima laughed, an honest to god genuine laugh. Hinata didn’t know he could make that sound.

“Don’t know what I really saved you from, hell Oikawa and Ushijima got their way anyways. Besides it was Kageyama who made us go after you.”

“Kageyama…” Hinata’s eyes softened. His brows then quickly furrowed. “Wait… you were going to leave me?! Asshole! Stingy-shima!” Hinata shouted, throwing pillows at the laughing blonde.

“Come on, we are going to be late if we all just hang around.”

Hinata nodded and started to get ready.

* * *

The trio arrived at school just before the bell. Hinata took his seat, before being surrounded by classmates congratulating him on their win and their support going into Nationals. Hinata took the praise gracefully, still feeling a little awkward. He wasn’t really used to all the attention, even his teacher took the time to congratulate him. It was… overwhelming.

By the time lunch rolled around Hinata was looking to get away from everything and took his lunch to the clubroom. Bumping into Yamaguchi along the way.

“Hey Hinata! Where are you off to?”

“Oh, hey Yamaguchi. Uh, just going to the club room. Wanted to get away.”

“I know what you mean. Can I join you?” Yamaguchi responded with a smile.

Hinata brightened and nodded, walking with the teen. He was happy he was friends now with Yamaguchi. He started off cold to him, like Tsukishima, but he had warmed up to Hinata over time. Hinata was happy to have friends. He was far too used to being alone before, just him and a few others to play volleyball, now he had a team, an amazing team that was going to Nationals… and , and he had friends too.

The pair made it to the club room, Tsukishima joining them along the way attempting to escape the hoards of girls following closely behind.

The trio took out their lunches and leaned back against the lockers. Hinata snagged his phone noticing he had a new message.

**Kenma (12:33AM):** Hey Hinata? Wanna come to Tokyo this weekend? We can hang out, see some sights….

**Hinata (12:00 PM):** Hey sorry! I didn’t realize you had messaged until now. Yeah, I would love to go!

**Kenma (12:01 PM):** Great. I can meet you at Akihabara station. Look for the Gundam restaurant I’ll meet you there at noon?

A bright smile came to Hinata’s face. A whole weekend in Tokyo hanging out with Kenma…It sounded awesome.

Yamaguchi looked over and noticed his smile.

“Hey Hinata, what’s got you smiling? Message from your girlfriend?” He said with a wink.

Tsukishima choked on his sandwich slightly, before coughing. “Yeah, no way the Shrimp has a girlfriend.”

Hianta glared, before turning to respond to Yamaguchi. “No, it’s Kenma he invited me to Tokyo to hangout this weekend.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, and a look of excitement blossomed. “Ah! So cool. Wait- could-“ he paused.

“What?”

“I know it’s a little rude to ask but- you think I could join? I’d love to see the real sky tree.”

Hinata laughed, and nodded. “I’ll ask him.”

**Hinata (12:03PM):** Hey, is it okay if Yamaguchi comes? He wants to see the sky tree.

**Kenma (12:04PM):** Yeah, no problem. Kuroo and Bokuto will be coming too. So the more the merrier. He was bugging me to join, seemed really keen to see you again.

**Hinata (12:04PM):** Awesome! I’m excited to see them too. Most excited to hang with you though! :P

**Kenma (12:05PM):** :P Ditto.

“He says yes. Oh, Tsukishima, you wanna come too?”

Tsukishima looked at Hinata dead in his eyes. “Spend a whole weekend with you sightseeing? I would prefer death.”

Hinata pouted. “Fine be that way. Hey Yamaguichi! Kuroo and Bokuto are coming too!”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened and narrowed when he heard those names. “On second thought I am definitely coming.”

“A-wah? Really? Awesome! I’ll let Kenma know. Oh- wait I should probably ask Kageyama if he wants to come.”

Hinata scrolled through his contacts and pulled up Kageyama.

**Hinata (12:10PM):** Hey Kageyama, wanna come to Tokyo this weekend with me?

Kageyama noticed his phone buzzed, and pulled the device from his pocket. He read the message from Hianta and felt his eyebrows raise. ‘Was Hinata asking me out on a date?’ He thought to himself.

**Kageyama (12:11PM):** Wait you wanna go out with me?

Hinata blushed at the way the text was phrased.

**Hinata (12:12PM):** I mean Kenma, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Bokuto and Kuroo will be there. But yeah, I want to hang out with you too.

Kageyama stared down at the message. It wasn’t a date. He clearly wasn’t even a first thought. He frowned. Hinata and Kageyama weren’t dating. He had no control over who he spent time with, or who he saw, or who he… slept with. ‘Dammit Hinata… I can’t keep being your second choice.’

**Kageyama (12:05PM):** Pass.

**Hinata (12:05PM):** Wah? Really? T-T I really wanted to spend time with you.

Kageyama felt himself become angry. Hinata wanted to spend time with him, yet he was asked last, and the teen had barely even spoken to him that morning. I mean to be far he hadn’t spoken to Hinata either, but still. It wasn’t fair that everyone got Hinata, and he only seemed to have him as sloppy seconds, if at all. It seemed that whenever Hinata was involved Kageyama was fucked, both literally and figuratively.

**Kageyama (12:06PM):** I don’t want to spend more time with you.

Kageyama felt immediately bad after sending it, but held firm. He wasn’t going to allow himself to become emotionally attached. Clearly Hinata was just in it for fun one-night stands and nothing serious. He had already gone through this once with Oikawa and he wasn’t about to allow it to happen a second time.

Hinata felt his heart sink when he read the message. Did Kageyama hate him? Was it because of the things they did? Did he regret coming after Hinata? Did he think he was a slut? Hinata could feel the beginning of a panic attack when a soft hand touched his shoulder.

Yamaguchi looked at the redhead with concern. “You okay Shōyō?”

Hinata felt tears beginning in the corner of his eyes but nodded. “I’ve got to go. I’ll message you the details for the weekend. See you later.” He called out running to the bathroom.

Yamaguchi looked perplexed. “What was that?”

Tsukishima sighed looking out the exit. “If it involves the two idiots I can only guess.”

* * *

Kageyama avoided Hinata for the remainder of the week, Hinata attempting to get his attention on and off the court, but aside from his tosses the redhead was ignored.

Sugawara and Daichi were concerned.

“What’s going on with them?”

“No clue, hope they get over it soon. Nationals are coming up and we need the dream team together.” Daichi muttered.

Practice ended and Hinata quickly left changing speedily, and moving to meet up with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, the trio heading to the car.

“My brother offered to drive us into Tokyo since he has plans as well. We don’t have to take the train. We will however have to hop onto the subway.” Tsushima said, Hinata and Yamaguchi smiling as they took their bags to the car.

“Thanks for driving!!”

Akiteru smiled, and nodded. “No problem. Hey Yamaguchi, man you’ve grown. More freckles I see.”

Yamaguchi flushed slightly as Tsukishima gave his older brother a death glare. Akitersu internally laughed at how protective Tsukishima was being over his childhood friend. He turned to the mini redhead, smiling down.

“Hey, you must be Hinata. I saw you on the court, you were awesome! Just like the little giant.”

Hinata’s eyes glowed. “You know him?!”

“Yeah, I used to be on his team.”

Hinata stopped breathing. “Te-tell me EVERYTHING!”

Akiteru was taken aback, but laughed. “Yeah, sure.”

Tsukishima shook his head and sighed. This was going to be a long drive.

Kageyama watched the trio take off, feeling left out, again. ‘No different than usual, you can’t keep anyone close. No one want’s to keep up with you.’ He thought to himself, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder and beginning his walk home.

* * *

Hinata and Akiteru had talked the entire way, Hinata taking the front seat while Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat in the back rolling their eyes at the antics of their over energetic teammate. There were times when he was just like a puppy.

Tsukishima waved his brother off as they were dropped off at the station, and took the subway into the city. Hinata was practically vibrating in excitement. He had grown up in the countryside and never imagined the ability to go see other parts of the country. This was amazing.

The trip eventually made their way to the station, seeking out the Gundam café. It didn’t take long before a loud voice called out ‘HINATA!’ before bounding towards the group.

The red head took off like a rocket towards Bokuto who had called them over, jumping up and down in excitement at seeing the teen again. Scratch that there was more than one puppy in the group.

Tsukishima approached at a much calmer pace, greeting Bokuto and Kuroo with a curt, “Hello.”

Kuroo smiled, and grabbed the teen around the neck, pulling him into a headlock and ruffling his hair. “Don’t be like that Tsukki!” He exclaimed before letting him go and approaching Yamaguchi.

“Hello, I don’t believe we were probably introduced. Yamaguchi right? You’re the one with the great serve.”

Yamaguchi blushed and gave a slight bow, he began to say something to Kuroo when Tsukishima sidled up beside him and put his arm around his shoulder, glaring at the dark haired teen.

“Yes, this is Yamaguchi my _friend_.” He stressed the last word while narrowing his eyes at Kuroo who smirked back in response.

Yamaguchi was frozen, the entire focus of his being was on the arm around his shoulders. He could feel his ears burning, and his face heating up.

“Kenma!” Hinata exclaimed, pulling the quiet teen into a hug. Kenma huffed, a small smile at the corner of his lips.

“You’re crushing me Hinata.” He said monotone at the teen.

“Ah! Sorry!” Hinata said stepping back.

Bokuto pouted. “Why don’t I get a hug?”

“Eh? You want one?” Hinata asked.

Bokuto nodded, pulling the teen into his arms and squeezing him tight. “Mmm… Your hair smells nice.” His hand began to wander lower before a sharp flick smacked the back of his hand. He looked up to Kenma who shook his head and gave him a warning look.

Bokuto sighed, squeezing Hinata one last time before releasing him.

“Shall we get going?” Kenma asked.

The group nodded following behind the teen as he lead them into the electronics store Yodobashi. Hinata was amazed by the size of the store, the electronics store they had in town was tiny, this one was massive with many floors. Kenma led them to one of the top floors where there were videogames, DIY supplies and figurines.

Tsukishima seemed intrigued by a display of dinosaur figurines, while Yamaguchi was entranced by the various electronic devices. Kenma and Hinata went towards the videogame section while Kuroo and Bokuto stayed back a bit.

“So what was your plan?” Bokuto asked Kuroo watching the first years and Kenma scatter.

“Hmmm… well we have the AirBnB booked for tonight right…”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s just play a few games and go from there.”

Bokuto looked deep into Kuroo’s eyes then smacked his arm.

“Ow!”

“That it? That your seductive plan? Just wing it?”

“Why not? It’s worked for us in the past.”

Bokuto sighed. “Yeah, but it’s Hinata. The little guy is just so adorable and innocent looking... Then there’s the whole Yamaguchi and Tsukishima thing to deal with too.”

Kuroo smirked. “Oh I think that will be more help than hindrance.”

Kenma and Hinata return back to the pair shortly, new game in hands and sought to wrangle Tsukishima and Yamaguchi away from their interests. Tsukishima hiding a new figurine he had purchased in his backpack.

“Ano… Is anyone hungry?”

“Yeah I could eat.”

“Oh! I have an idea!” Bokuto exclaimed, dragging the group back to the subway and to Harajuku.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as they exited the station. “Why are we here Bokuto? Harajuku is for weebs, and cosplayers.” He complained.

The look of utter betrayal on Kenma’s face caused the blonde to pause for a moment, while Hinata comforted his friend.

“It’s okay Kenma. He didn’t know. He’s an idiot. Ignore him.” Hinata said patting his friend on the shoulder.

“Tsh.”

“We are here for the animals! Come on.” Bokuto exclaimed, grabbing the blonde by his wrist and tugging him down the street to a tucked away Owl café.

The group paid their entrance fee and were given an hour with the fluffy creatures. There was even a horned owl that looked so much like Bokuto that Hinata couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hey Bokuto… is that your son?” Kuroo said with a laugh.

Bokuto turned his head to the side in confusion at the same time as the owl. Hianta was practically howling as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickered to themselves in the corner where they had their own feathered friends perched on their heads and hands.

Kenma snapped a [quick picture of Bokuto](https://imgur.com/a/Qv2NjSD), and sent it to Kuroo and Hinata.

Tsukishima admired Yamaguchi with the little owl on his head attached to a little lead. He allowed a small smile to grace the corner of his lips as he looked upon him. Hinata noticed the moment, and smiled. He was happy that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had someone. Now if only they would get the guts to say something about it to one another. He began to plot ways in which he could get the pair together, just because he was miserable didn’t mean anyone else needed to be.

Once their hour was up the group was given a beverage of choice to consume before leaving the establishment, little pin mementos of their favorite owls to remember the occasion. The group began searching the location for a place to eat when they stumbled across a cat café.

Kuroo looked to the group and gave the biggest puppy dog eyes anyone had ever seen. They agreed to enter almost immediately if only to stop him from giving them that look.

The café was different from the owl one, you paid an entrance fee and could get some small snacks and food, and you were expected to sit and wait for the cats to approach you.

Kuroo immediately made friends with a small white cat. The creature purred and wrapped itself around the teen, before Kuroo picked up the little beastie and snuggled it. Hinata could barely restrain the ‘AwwWWwww’ that threatened to escape, but managed to hold it in. Kenma snapped [another picture](https://imgur.com/a/ZrtjgHS) to add to his collection of the day.

Hinata received attention from a little orange tabby who had wandered up to him, staring intently at his hair. The cat jumped onto the couch, and up behind to nuzzle against the back of his head.

Tsukishima snickered to the left of Hinata, petting his own Scottish fold. Yamaguchi looked on the scene with humor as well, petting a Russian Blue that looked eerily like Lev.

“I think it wants to mate your hair.” Tsukishima said, hiding his mouth behind his hand.

Hinata flushed, grabbing the cat off the back of the couch and placing him on his lap. He made eye contact with the creature and shook his finger.

“I am not a cat, I am human. You can’t mate with me.”

Bokuto slide beside the teen. “I’m a human too. Does that mean I can mate with you ~Hinata~?” He said with a wink.

Hinata flushed red at the comment, pointedly ignoring the hand that slid behind him on the couch. ‘was he serious? Or only joking?’ Hinata thought to himself. He looked at Bokuto but couldn’t really tell. The teen was as likely to be serious as joking…

Kuroo broke the tension with an exclamation. “Well we know who is the most popular here.” He said turning to Kenma who was folded up on the couch and surrounded by cats.

“It’s like they know you are one of them.” Yamaguichi said, before covering his mouth at the comment.

Kuroo laughed. “Heck yeah Nekoma pride!”

Kenma enjoyed the company of the felines, even asking Shōyō to [take a picture](https://imgur.com/a/YZCvqPy) for him of the creatures. He never attempted to pet any, just allowing them to seek him out and take comfort in his presence.

The group left the café shortly after to get lunch before heading to the Tokyo SkyTree, planning to go up and see the city at night before going back to their AirBnB.

Hinata’s face was pressed almost against the glass as they ascended the tower in the elevator. He was amazed to see the height of the tower, as he had never had the opportunity before. Kenma was enthralled in his game while Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were performing a sort of dance around one another, wanting to spend time with the other, but without seeming too obvious.

Hinata took in the sight of the city, the lights out of the window looked like lanterns over a dark lake. The colourful neons, the warm umbers, and the flashing lights of certain districts sparkling. The city was as alive as during the day.

As he stared out into the night Kuroo and Bokuto approached him from either side, a hand on each shoulder. Hinata turned to smile at each of them before looking back out to the city.

“It’s so beautiful.” He whispered.

Bokuto couldn’t help but agree, although he wasn’t staring at the view of the city. Kuroo smiled, seeing his friend’s eyes light up in staring at Hinata. The petite redhead was gorgeous in the moment, the light blue of the tower’s lights highlighting the planes of his face, his eyes wide catching the lights of the city from the tower. He was mythical.

Kenma looked over at the trio and smiled. He wasn’t sure what Bokuto and Kuroo were up to, but Hinata was happy and that’s all he cared about. He approached the group quietly, before being snagged and dragged in by Kuroo. He was slotted between Kuroo and Hinata as they watched the city from below.

Yamaguchi was pretending to read facts about the tower as Tsukishima was reading another board beside him. He loved how focused his friend looked, maybe he just loved him. He’d never be able to confess though. Tsukishima was so cool, and he was, well, just him.

Tsukishima paused while reading and looked at Yamaguchi. “Did you know the Brachiosaurus could grow to the size of 18.5 meters tall, and that the Tokyo SkyTree is 334 meters tall, which means it would take approximately 18 or so to be the height of the tower?”

Yamaguchi froze. “Uhh… No. Where did you read that fact?”

Tsukishima blushed and muttered, before moving onto the next board. Yamaguchi frowned and went over to see what Tsukishima was reading… there was only the height of the tower. He smiled, Tsukishima might be cool, but he was also a huge nerd… which only made him love him more.

* * *

The group eventually caught up together to head back to the AirBnB that Kuroo had booked for the group. It was a lockbox apartment so it wasn’t especially difficult to get in, the room was relatively spacious giving its location in the city, and the price. There were three double sized futons, so they would all have to share. There was also a small kitchen, a bathroom with a tub and separate toilet, along with a good sized living room and couch they could sit comfortably. Hinata, Kenma, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi took the couch while Kuroo took the chair, and Bokuto selected the beanbag chair.

They were all seated comfortably with drinks purchased at 7/11 and a few snacks.

“Tsukishima… is that a strawberry shortcake roll?” Kuroo asked looking at the teen.

Tsukishima nodded, holding the treat close in case he decided to steal it.

Bokuto laughed. “Wouldn’t peg you as a sweets guy…after all you are often salty.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Kenma piped in, looking up from his game. “So does that mean you like strawberries?” He asked, while quickly glancing over at Hinata.

Tsukishima froze. He didn’t know what to say.

Yamaguchi luckily saved him. “Hinata I see you have your meat buns again.”

Hinata looked up from where he had two currently stuffed into his mouth. He looked like a chipmunk.

“You like a lot of meat in your mouth then?” Kuroo asked with a wink.

Hinata immediately choked on his mouthful, his face going red as he attempted to cough out the piece that he had inhaled. Kuroo and Bokuto both laughed, while Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both blushed. Yamaguchi because of the insinuation and Tsukishima because he knew exactly how much Hinata like a big piece of meat in his mouth. Kenma rolled his eyes at Kuroo’s antics.

Bokuto grinned. “Say… let’s all play a game together.”

Kuroo clapped his hands together. “An excellent idea. How about… truth or dare?”

Kenma shrugged.

Hinata nodded, excited to be out of the spotlight.

Tsukishima looked to Yamaguchi who seemed hesitate, but agreed upon seeing the begging look on Hinata’s face.

“Alright! Okay… let’s have Kenma go first.”

Kenma paused his game, looking up to Yamaguchi. “Truth or Dare?”

Yamaguchi was not expecting to be called out first. He decided to go the safer route. “Truth.”

“Where did you learn your serve?”

“It was from a former Karasuno player, Makoto Shimada –sempai. He helped me to learn and practice.”

“Okay, now you go Yamaguchi.”

“Hmmm… okay, Tsukishima , truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“How much do you like Dinosaurs?”

Tsukishima looked absolutely betrayed that his friend would call him out on his love. He refused to reveal his love for the reptilian creatures to the group.

Kuroo watched the interaction before interjecting. “It you refuse to do a truth or dare as given you MUST complete the opposite one that is given.”

Hinata frowned at the description. “What?”

Kenma piped in. “What he means is that if you are given truth but refuse to answer then you MUST do the dare that they will then give you, and vice versa.”

“Exactly!”

Tsukishima sighed, “I like them a lot.”

Bokuto piped in. “What is ‘a lot’?”

Tsukishima muttered something in response.

“What? I can’t hear you.”

“Fine! I collect figurines, and have posters and such.”

“You are adorable Tsukki-chan.” Kuroo coos at the teen.

Tsukishima flushed, and narrowed his eyes. “Truth or Dare Kuroo?”

Kuroo met his eyes with a smirk. “Dare.”

“I dare you to strip down to just a towel for the remainder of the game.”

“Oya oya oya. If you wanted to get me out of my clothes all you had to do was ask.”

“That’s not- I was trying… forget it.”Tsukishima said with a flush.

Kuroo winks at the teen before leaving the room, to go fetch a towel and return.

Yamaguchi whispers to Tsukishima, “What were you trying to do?”

“Embarrass him, but he has no shame.”

“I don’t think he has a reason to feel shame,” Hinata mutters as Kuroo returns to the room in a towel, and only a towel.

He had fantastic thick thighs, a defined chest and abdomen and the arms that he was hiding under his black shirt were criminal. He was practically sparkling.

“Hmmm… let’s see… Hinata, truth or dare?”

Hinata paused for a moment to think it over. “Hmmm… Dare.”

“I dare you to call Kageyama and tell him you want more than his sets.”

Hinata flushed and his eyes became momentarily sad. Tsukishima looked over to the teen slightly concerned. He knew something had gone down between the two since Kageyama was ignoring him for the week, that and he didn’t want to come over during the weekend.

“Uh… I’ll take the truth.”

Kuroo smiled, excited to see where this would be going. “Okay. What’s the farthest you have gone with someone?”

Hinata’s ears were burning and Tsukishima also froze at that moment. A movement Kenma picked up on.

Hinata opened and closed his mouth a few times, before resolving himself to answer. “All the way.”

Kuroo and Bokuto’s eyes widened. They had the chibi pegged for a virgin.

“Whoa really?” Yamaguchi said looking at Hinata.

The redhead nodded, but was still a little awkward about expressing his experience in front of his friends and mentors.

“Didn’t know you had it in you. You did have it in you right?” Kuroo said with a smirk.

Hinata covered his face with his hands nodding. Kenma was intrigued with this new information. Previously Hinata was an innocent soul he felt needed to be protected from the corruption of Bokuto and Kuroo at all costs, but this changed the game.

“Oya oya oya… who was it?” Kuroo asked shifting closer.

Tsukishima sought to end that line of questioning as quickly as possible. He did not want Yamaguchi knowing what he and Hinata, and Kageyama… and Ushijima… and Oikawa had gotten up to. God he felt like a slut.

“Only one question per round.” He stated quickly, acknowledging the thankful look Hinata sent his way.

“Your turn Casanova.” Kuroo teased.

“Uh, Bokuto. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare obviously.”

“For the remainder of the game you have to give a compliment to everyone whenever you can.”

Bokuto smiled. Too easy. “Sure thing beautiful.” Hinata flushed. Bingo! Two bird’s one stone.

Bokuto tapped his chin before turning to Kenma. “Kenma truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Kenma was not interested in anything physical that Bokuto might give him.

“What is the best sex you have had?”

Yamaguchi choked on his French fry, looking at Kenma with wide eyes. ‘Him too?! Am I the only virgin here? He wondered looking at Tsukishima.’

Kenma paused, and his eyes narrowed. “It wasn’t you.”

Bokuto pretended to clench his heart as if he had been hit by an arrow. “As sharp and cutting as you are intelligent.”

“I guess if I had to pick…”

Yamaguchi was choking on air. ‘Had to pick?! How many people had he had sex with?’

Hinata was looking at Kenma in a new light, perhaps he didn’t need to be as shy about his experience. It seemed like most of them had had a few partners.

“… I would have to say Kuroo. He has the best dick.”

The room was silent.

“You do have a fantastic dick ~Kuroo~! Nice and curved.” Bokuto exclaimed.

Hianta’s head whipped around to Bokuto then back to Kenma and back to Kuroo. ‘Okay so Kenma has slept with Kuroo and Bokuto, and Bokuto has also slept with Kuroo. Wow.’ He could feel heat in his cheeks rising, as the room felt a little hotter.

Kenma quickly turned his attention to Tsukishima. “Truth or dare.”

Tsukishima didn’t like the look in Kenma’s eye. He knew the teen was up to something. “Dare.”

Kenma smirked. He knew Tsukishima selected that to be able to avoid having to do a dare if forced, but what he really wanted was a truth.

“I dare you to fuck Hinata right here and now.”

Yamaguchi, Bokuto and Kuroo froze. Hinata looked at Kenma like he had grown another head.

“What the hell Kenma?!” Hinata exclaimed, looking worried back at Tsukishima.

The teen gritted his teeth. “Give me a truth.”

Got him. “So how was it fucking Shōyō?”

“Kenma! I thought you were my friend!” Hinata exclaimed.

“Good.” Tsukishima stated succinctly looking Kenma dead in the eyes.

Yamaguchi whipped his head over to look at Tsukishima and then back at Hinata. His eyes widening in realization. Bokuto and Kuroo were also intrigued. ‘So the plot thickens…’ they thought. 

“More details than that…” Kenma stated his eyes taking on an expression Tsukishima had only seen on court before, very calculating.

“He felt pretty fucking great. He was hot and slick and tight. His blowjobs are above average, and he looks like he wants to swallow you whole. Looked fantastic split open on my cock and begging for more… is that enough detail for you?” Tsukishima’s tone was challenging, his voice steady.

Kuroo and Bokuto were practically vibrating in their seats from excitement. Hinata and Yamaguchi were both frozen from the confession, but for different reasons.

Kenma gave a slight uncharacteristic smirk. “No, that’s enough… for now.”

Tsukishima wanted revenge for that question but couldn’t select Kenma, so he went for the next best thing.

“Kuroo. Truth or Dare.”

“Truth.”

Tsukishima felt disappointed he was hoping he would select dare, but perhaps he could drive him to it.

“Tell Bokuto exactly what you think about him. Do not hold anything back.”

Kuroo nodded. He knew the kid was trying to get a rise out of him, but it wasn’t going to work. He turned to Bokuto, shifted out of his chair and grabbed his face.

“You are a fantastic idiot at times and as easy to read as a children’s novel and as easy to trick as a toddler. You are an asshole for always stealing all the barbequed meats. You are also insightful at the strangest moments and so confident at times that I wish I could steal some of your bravado and so stupidly depressed at others that I want to smack you for demeaning your skills. I love our little challenges and am happy to have you as a friend… also I really like your ass… and you. You are a great friend, and I am happy to have you in my life.”

Bokuto froze for a moment before giving a wide wide smile. He threw his arms around Kuroo and gave him a big sloppy kiss on the lips before sitting back.

“Right back at you, you crafty cat!”

Kuroo smiled back at the blonde who seemed shocked that he was so open about his emotions. Tsukishima had always felt it necessary to hide his thoughts and deep feelings. Emotions only ever hurt people. Better to be cold and bitter.

“Oh, Kenma! I also love your ass- I mean friendship.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and nodded.

Kuroo grinned. “My turn!~ Yamaguchi…~”

Yamaguchi gulped. “M-me?”

Kuroo nodded. “Truth or dare.”

‘Oh God, what do I do? If I pick truth then he’ll make me say embarrassing things…. But if I choose dare he’ll make me DO embarrassing things...’ “Truth” he said after a slightly pause.

“Are you a virgin?”

Yamaguchi flushed, hiding his face with his hair. He couldn’t look up at the group. Too embarrassed. He let out a tiny, “Yes.”

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hinata looked him in the eyes and gave him a bright smile. “It’s okay Yamaguchi. Being a virgin isn’t a bad thing. You just have to wait for the right person and right time. I mean of course things happen and you might have sex with an utter asshole, but if you enjoy it that’s all that matters.” He said looking into his eyes.

Yamaguchi felt some of his tension release. “Thanks Hinata. How did you get so experienced?”

Hinata scratched his head. “Well it’s a bit of a story, but I guess I’ll take that as a truth question.”

Bokuto, Kenma, Kuroo and Yamaguchi all leaned in while Tsukishima sighed knowing that the whole of it was going to come out.

“We it started with a bathroom.”

“You have the worst luck with those.” Yamaguchi said.

“I know right?! Anyways, I went to go to the bathroom and Oikawa was there.”

“Shit! Are you saying you slept with the grand king?” Bokuto asked his eyes widening.

“I’m getting there! So, I am in the bathroom and Oikawa kinda starts to come onto me, which was weird. Then Ushijima comes-“

“Hold up. USHIJIMA? THE USHIJIMA one of the top ace’s in the country??!” Kuroo asked in utter shock.

“Will you let me tell the story?” Hinata said with a huff.

“Yeah.”

“Sorry, continue.”

“Anyways, Ushijima comes and there was all this tension and we just kind started, doing stuff…”

“What kind of stuff?” Kenma asked intrigued.

Hinata blushed remembering his first time. “Well. Oikawa taught me how to give a blow job so I kind gave one to him and Ushijima. I think they called it… deep throating though. After that they took turns prepping and then fucking me. It was while I was with Ushijima that Kageyama came in-“

Yamaguchi’s eyebrows flew up. They had exited the building. “YOU FUCKED KAGEYAMA!?” He exclaimed.

Tsukishima, hushed him. “Literally you are the only one surprised by that.” He said, the others nodding.

Hinata blushed but continued. “So Kageyama came in and I gave him a blowjob, and then we fucked while Ushijima and Oikawa were doing it across from us.”

Kuroo and Bokuto both nodded knowingly. “There always was tension between those two. Not sure if Oikawa was going to kill him or fuck him… guess it was the latter.”

“So that was my first time.”

Bokuto laughed. “Only you would participate in a foursome, in a bathroom at a tournament for your first time. Of course my disciple never does things in halves.”

“Wait, so when did you and Tsukki…” Yamaguchi started.

“Oh! That was when I was kidnapped.”

“You -what now?” Yamaguchi said, his eyebrows raising, and his lips pursing in surprise.

Kenma frowned. “You never told me you got kidnapped… but you also didn’t tell me about the gang bang in the bathroom.”

“Well you never told me you slept with Bokuto and Kuroo!”

The pair looked at each other, Hinata moving to hug Kenma.

“I’m sorry. I should have told you, I was just, thinking through things myself and didn’t want to share with anyone.” Hinata said with a sigh, his face in Kenma’s neck.

“I understand. Sorry.”

Hinata nodded smiling, and was shocked to have a gentle kiss pressed to the corner of his mouth by Kenma who squeezed his hand.

“Please continue.”

“Well- Tsukki probably could since he was there.”

Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima who gave a deep sigh and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

“Fine. So the two asshole captains snatched up Hinata as we were walking him home from the restaurant. Apparently they saw your picture Yama, and decided they wanted another go.” Bokuto and Kuroo shared a knowing look and nod.

“So Kageyama being the idiot that he is tries to run after the car.”

Bokuto nods knowingly. “I could see that.”

“So I, being smarter than a hamster, pick up the bike and we ride after them. Luckily we caught up to them in the campgrounds, unluckily I decided to follow the suggestion of Kageyama and we both got captured.”

Hinata nodded emphatically. “They were really brave though!”

“From there Oikawa pretty much fucked the brains out of Kageyama-”

“More underlying tension…” Kuroo says knowingly.

“And Ushijima proceeds to molest Hinata and I.”

“Poor Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, throwing his arms around his friend.

Hinata frowned. “You’re saying like he forced you. You got hard when he spanked you, and you weren’t complaining about the hand job or blow job.”

“Oya oya oya, so little Tsukki likes to be spanked…?”

“Hinata…-“ Tsukishima said menacingly.

“Come to think about it when Oikawa joined us, you were the one who was fine fucking me. You came a lot when Oikawa joined in and fucked you.”

Kuroo smiled smugly. “He tends to like dominant captains…”

Yamaguchi froze, realizing the underlying message there. “You and Tsukki?”

“Yep! Bokuto and I had the honor of being his first. Looks like you and Hinata have captains in common eh?”

Tsukishima was bright red and unable to make eye contact. Hinata gave him a knowing look, while Yamaguchi stared on in shock.

“Finish the story,” Kenma said, trying to break the awkward tension filling the room.

Tsukishima continued the story, stopping Hinata before he began. “From there Kageyama and Ushijima were fucking and Hinata proceeded to ride Oikawa until the man forgot not only his name, but also his role as a setter.”

“Hot damn!”

“That’s my disciple!”

“Though I didn’t expect Kageyama to have it in him.” Kenma said, staring off a bit.

“Well now you know that he definitely had it in him, at least twice.” Bokuto said with a teasing grin. He turned his attention to Tsukishima. “Don’t be embarrassed though, you were great that first time. A regular natural like you are in volleyball.”

“You can stop the compliments now. I think the game is over.” Hinata said.

“Oh? But I like giving out compliments, and I think that the game is far from over…” Bokuto said approaching. “Your turn Hinata…”

The redhead flushed, he had forgotten who had gone before and after but this could be a chance to help along Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. He leaned over to whisper something into Kenma’s ear. The teen nodded.

“Kenma, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to sit in Bokuto’s lap for the remainder of the game.”

Kenma nodded, crawling from his position on the couch to shift into Bokuto lap on the bean bag, settling into his lap like an overgrown cat, wiggling to get comfortable.

Kenma grinned, while Bokuto seemed equally pleased with the route things were going.

Kenma turned to Kuroo. “Kuroo, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” He said holding the teen’s eyes with his own.

“I dare you to kidnap Hinata, and keep him on your lap.”

“Done.” Kuroo swept over to snag the redhead, easily holding him and carrying him back to his chair, the towel shifting slightly and nearly falling off. Hinata was flushed a bright red, but was otherwise calm. He grabbed the back of the teen’s head and pulled him down slightly.

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened as it looked like Hinata was pulling him in for a kiss, but relaxed when he saw Hinata whispering into Kuroo’s ear. Kuroo looked up and made eye contact with Yamaguchi. ‘Oh god. What now?’ He thought to himself panicking.

“~Yamaguchi~… truth or dare.”

“Uh, Uh. Truth!” He squeaked.

“How do you feel about Tsukishima?”

Yamaguchi froze, his heart stopped and he left faint. He was terrified. If he confessed and Tsukishima shot him down, he would die. ‘I- I can’t.’

“Dare then.”

Tsukishima’s eyes widened. He looked at Yamaguchi focused on his facial expression. There was no reason for his friend to avoid that question unless he had something to hide. Could be that he hated Tsukishima and didn’t want him to know, but there was a more likely reason. He looked over to Kenma and Hinata who were smiling softly, their eyes knowing. ‘You sneaky little bastards.’

“Okay. Sit on Tsukishima’s lap for the remainder of the game.”

‘I fucking hate you all and want you to burn in hell.’ Tsukishima thought as he looked to his blushing childhood friend. Yamaguchi was practically shaking as he shifted onto Tsukishima’s lap. Tsukishima held in the groan he wanted to give when he finally settled on his lap, his plush ass pressed against Tsukishima’s growing erection, and his muscled back pressing against Tsukishima’s chest, spreading heat through what seemed like his whole body.

“Is this okay?” Yamaguchi whispered, feeling really self-conscious.

Tsukishima nodded, pressing his palms against his friend’s arms and rubbing down smoothly to calm him. “Yeah, it’s all good Tadashi.”

“Tsukishima, truth or dare?” He said with a slight smile.

“Dare.”

“Dare you to hug me.”

Tsukishima snorted before wrapping his arms around his friend, squeezing him before nuzzling forward into his neck. Yamaguchi shivered when he felt Tsukishima’s hot breath over the sensitive skin, a slightly tremor moving through his body. He tense up momentarily, before melting into the blonde’s strong arms.

Tsukishima could feel the heated tension in the room. He wanted to be alone with Yamaguchi now, to show him the ropes and treating him gently.

“Oi, Shrimp!”

Hinata seemed to break from his gaze on the couple, before nodding at Tsukishima.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Tsukishima nodded, a slight smile. “I want you to show Kenma what Oikawa taught you.”

The heat in the room had reached it’s boiling point. The group knew that this moment was a turning point in how the night would go.

Hinata turned towards his feline –like friend. “That okay with you Kenma?”

Kenma didn’t respond with words, instead he merely open his legs up on Bokuto’s lap, and beckoned Hinata over.

To be continued in the next chapter of, "OH Captain, MY Captain". Next chapter: "Dirty Bit"


	2. Crafty Cats, Cuddles and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dub this chapter the chapter of sex, and sadness, and of happiness and hard-on's.

Hinata went to crawl off Kuroo’s lap to Kenma, but was quickly pulled back. 

“Ah, ah, ah, remember. You gotta stay seated for the entirety of the game.” Kuroo remarked. 

Hinata nodded as Kuroo lifted the teen, and took a seat in front of Kenma and Bokuto, his fingers holding tightly onto the teen’s waist as he bent forward. 

“Is it okay if I kiss you Kozume?” Kenma nodded, reaching out his hand, to pull Hinata forward, forcing Kuroo to shift closer in response. 

Hinata brushed his lips softly against Kenma’s their breaths comingling, as hazel eyes observed one another for reactions. Their lips moved together slowly, sensually, nothing rushed, as the pair felt each other out. There was nothing like the domineering pressure of Ushijima’s kiss, or the guiding press of Oikawa lips, or even the overwhelming emotion brought on my Kageyama’s kiss. This was sensual, while at the same time comforting. Hinata’s lips were soft and plush against Kenma’s, the sweet hint of apple on the teen’s breath. His pink tounge dipped out to sip at Kenma’s lips, tilting his head to the side to deepen their kiss as their eyes finally closed. Hinata sighed into the kiss as Kenma’s tongue reached out to stroke his own, the two beginning to lose themselves in the soft touch of the other. 

Kenma reached out his hand, stroking the baby hair at the back of Hinata’s neck, playing with the strands, as his other hand reached to press against the redheads jacket, pulling the zipper down. Hinata pulled away from the kiss, his breathing heavier than before and his eye half-lidded in lust. He shucked off his jacket, and grabbed at the hem of Kenma’s grey sweater and red shirt, tugging the material up and off before lunging forward again to take his lips. 

Kenma’s eyes held a different energy than normal, he was more awake, more alive, more focused, like he was during a game. He attempted to pull Hinata forward onto his lap, but was stopped by the firm grip holding the teen in place. 

Kuroo met his eyes which glowed with irritation and responded with his own smirk. “Don’t be so hasty Kozume... The game isn’t over yet.”

Kenma’s eyes narrowed, moving his hand to the back of Hianta’s neck and pulling him forward. The tension caused his back to arch, his head tilting closer to his friend while he incidentally grinded into Kuroo under him, causing the Captain to groan in response. 

“Surely that’s not all Oikawa taught you…” Kenma whispered into Hinata’s ear, his fingers trailing down the teen’s chest, sending a shiver down his body. 

Hinata shook his head before lowering himself down and nuzzling at Kenma’s crotch, looking up at his friend, with wide eyes, exactly as he was taught, before pushing down the hem of his pants, Kenma’s erection springing up.

A small breathy whimper came from the couch, causing Hinata to look over at a flushed and squirming Yamaguchi seated on Tsukishima’s lap. The freckled teen was flushed, his hands gripping his shirt tightly over his lap with Tsukishima holding onto him from behind, looking more and more turned on and distressed with each movement made. 

“Hey Tadashi.” He called out. 

Yamaguchi tensed, but met Hinata’s eyes, his own a mixture of insecurity and arousal. “Y-yeah?”

“Truth or dare?” 

Yamaguchi didn’t know exactly what Hinata’s plan was, but he knew he would do it regardless. 

“Dare.”

Hinata smiled, grasping Kenma’s erection, and stroking it once before looking back at his freckled friend. 

“I want you to do to Kei what I do to Kozume.” 

Tsukishima groaned in response to the dare, his arms tightening onto Yamaguchi and his hips thrusting forward slightly. 

He gritted his teeth and spoke into Yamaguchi’s ear. “It’s okay, you don’t have to.” 

Yamaguchi looked back at his friend of many years, someone he idolized, someone he loved, and placed a kiss onto his lips, enjoying the sensation of Tsukishima kissing him back with fervor and passion. He pulled away slightly, feeling breathless from the touch of their lips. 

“I know- but I want to.” 

Yamaguchi turned around, situating himself in Tsukishima lap, grinding slightly down onto his erection, kissing him without technique or experience, but with a great deal of passion. He felt dizzy he was so turned on. 

“Can-can you take your shirt off?” He asked with a stutter, his face flushed red. 

Tsukishima nodded, pulling his shirt up and off his body. All the blood in Yamaguchi’s body immediately flooded to two places. His hand tentatively reached out to caress Tsukishima’s sculpted abdomen, his fingers trailing over the smooth defined abs with admiration. 

Tsukishima looked at his childhood friend, longtime crush, and soon to be lover tenderly, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lips before reaching down to take off Yamaguchi’s shirt, and tossing it to the side. His fingers trailed down his friend’s hips, and back up his sides, one settling behind his neck, while the other cupped his cheek. 

“I don’t think I ever told you, but your freckles are cute.” 

It was official, Yamaguchi was going to die. His brain was overloaded, and could not compute anything more. 

“They are even cuter when you blush so much.” 

“Stop being an idiot Tsukki! I’m not cute!” He exclaimed, smacking him with his hand, however it never connected. 

Instead Tsukishima grabbed it out of the air, pulling it down to slide over his erection. Yamaguchi stopped breathing when he pressed up against the hot and hard bulge. 

“I disagree. Don’t you feel what you’re doing to me?” 

Yamaguchi’s eyes were half lidded as he added more pressure, rubbing at Tsukishima’s erection with more confidence and force, pressing forward to catch the blonde’s lips again and pressing their chests together. Their lips met again and again, with open mouthed caresses, Yamaguchi grinding against Tsukishima, their bodies sliding against one another, chests pressing skin to skin. 

Kenma pulled Hinata’s eyes away from the scene, grasping his chin and pulling him in for a kiss. “I think the game is over.” 

Hinata smiled, having accomplished his goal to bring Tsukishima and Yamaguchi together. Kenma noticed the smile and rolled his eyes. Pressing a kiss to Hinata’s forehead, and whispering “Job well-done.” 

“Well if the game is over I’m going to have some fun!” Bokuto exclaimed, shifting Kenma off his lap much to the displeasure of the teen who looked like a scorned cat. Bokuto laughed, before throwing off his shirt and stripping off his pants. Hinata watched in shock as he revealed what was possibly one of the thickest cocks he had seen. His length was average, but his width… mouth watering. 

Kuroo smiled, his hand moving to tweak the teen’s nipple. “Don’t leave your mouth open like that unless you want something to fill it.” 

Hinata’s face flushed, before he turned his head to Kuroo. “You promise?” The challenge in his eyes was enough to cause Kuroo to harden fully. 

“God Hinata.” He murmured before taking the teen in a deep kiss, his mouth slotting over Hinata’s, tongue dipping in again and again, driving the teen crazy. Kuroo kissed the teen hungrily, and swallowing his moans and whimpers as he grinded his plump ass against Kuroo’s erection. 

They pulled away from one another to have Kenam, grab the back of Hinata’s neck to pull him into an equally passionate kiss, his hands tangling with the teen’s hair as he swallowed his groans. Hinata’s eyes were dazed when Kenma finally pulled away, a small smirk playing on the corner of his lips. 

“That’s hot!” Bokuto exclaimed, pulling Kenma back onto his lap, the teen looking momentarily disgruntled at being manhandled before Bokuto ground his erection into the teen while his hands moved down to stroke his erection. Kenma let out a loud groan as he felt Bokuto’s erection sliding against his hole. 

“Bokuto, there’s no way in hell I’ll be able to take that monster.” Kenma said turning his head to look at the teen behind him. 

Bokuto gave him a blinding smile, before shifting forward to place a kiss on the teen’s nose. “You’re cute when you get all sassy, kitty-cat.” He said. 

Bokuto turned to Kuroo to ask where he stored the lube, but was entranced by the pair making out. Kenma was equally turned on by the sight before him. Hinata looked almost dainty in Kuroo’s arms, his red hair contrasting with the black haired teen’s. Hinata was panting into Kuroo’s mouth, his hips rolling against his lap, and a single bead of sweat travelled down his back. 

Kuroo didn’t have enough self-control to hold himself back any longer. He returned Hinata’s kisses, snaking his arms around the sweaty boy on top of him, pulling him down closer. One of his hands wandered up to the back of Hinata’s head, where he pressed the redhead into him. Soon he found his tongue tracing the outline of his peachy swollen lips, their tongues twining together. 

He threaded his fingers through Hinata’s hair, rubbing his scalp then pulling his hair slightly within his grasp. Hinata let out the most delightful groans, at the motion, his hips rolling to meet Kuroo’s. The towel couldn’t take the motion, his erection springing free as Hinata writhed in his lap. His erection was dripping, pressed up against Hinata’s abdomen and leaving a wet trail with each thrust. 

“Kuroo-sama…” he whispered looking down at his erection before leaning his head against his shoulder, his eyes locked with the throbbing member as it twitched against his skin. 

Kuroo’s other hand moved to wander down the teen’s defined back, across muscles, before sneaking down past the teen’s shorts to grab ahold of the ass that had been tormenting him since he saw that picture. He loved every single inch of skin he touched, and couldn’t wait to explore it, with his tongue, to press kisses to that pale soft flesh and feel him come apart around him. 

Bokuto was enjoying the show and didn’t want to interrupt, but he needed something to take the edge off. It was that moment that Kenma wrapped his fingers around his ample girth and gently began stroking. For the first time that evening, a moan escaped Bokuto’s lips as he felt those long fingers wrapping around his hot length. 

“Heck yeah kitty-cat,” he moaned, his head tilting back and thrusting forward. 

Kenma rolled his eyes before tuning in his lap to seek a better position, pressing their erections together and attempting to wrap his hands around both of them. 

“Dammit, you’re too big.” Kenma muttered, his eyes narrowing as he observed the teen’s size in portion to his hands and his own straining erection. 

“I’ve got you.” Bokuto muttered, taking Kenma’s cock into his own hands and stroking up and down, dipping his tongue into the teen’s mouth again. 

Kenma twisted his fist around Bokuto’s cock as best he could, leaning forward to bite the teen’s shoulder. 

“Oh-fuck-“ Bokuto exclaimed, his hips thrusting forward.

Kenma gave a contemplative look, his head tilting to the side and his hair falling to his face. “You liked that then. Okay.” He said his other hand trailing up to tweak Bokuto’s nipple, hard. 

The teen’s moaned echoed in the room so loud, they were bound to have a noise complaint. Kuroo’s pulled away from Hinata’s plush mouth. 

“Quiet you horn-headed idiot. You want people to come up here?”

“Sorry Tetsurō!~ What can I say he knows my kink!” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Be careful with him Kozume, he gets rowdy and I know you can only handle one round.” 

Kenma’s eyes narrowed behind his hair. “Not all of us are stamina freaks like you.” 

“Hey Tetsurō, where did you store the lube and condom’s?” Bokuto asked, his hand slipping off of Kenma who gave a small sigh in response. 

“Black bag in the corner, left side pocket. Get me some stuff too.” Kuroo said, running his finger across Hinata’s hole, who shivered in response. 

Hinata looked over to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima who were in their own world on the couch. Their lips had not left the other since they had started kissing, and the pair looked drunk on the other’s touch. Tsukishima was balanced over Yamaguchi, one knee between the green haired teen’s legs, and his elbow and upper arm supporting his upper half. His other hand was behind Yamaguchi’s neck, his fingers trailing through the baby hairs there as pressed his lips against the other’s, thrusting his hips against the teen’s in time with his tongue. 

“You better get some stuff for Tsukki too.” Hinata whispered to avoid breaking the two from their moment. 

Kuroo moved and motioned to Bokuto to grab more for the blonde. What didn’t get across was that he was meant to deliver them in a quiet, unobtrusive manner. 

“Oi! Tsukki! Here’s a condom and some lube.” He said chucking the items at the blonde, hitting him on the head with a lubricant packet, and the condom sliding down his back. If looks could kill Bokuto would be dead, as Tsukishima gave him a rather intimidating death glare. 

Yamaguchi snatched the packet off of Tsukishima’s hair, and grabbed the condom, looking at the two items with a red face. He was slowly coming out of his lust filled haze to realize he was half naked in a room of practically fully naked people. 

Kenma’s face was flushed as Bokuto had taken his position behind him again and seemed to be working on fingering the teen, meanwhile Kuroo was tugging off Hinata’s pants and settling his body overtop of the teen’s, pressing kisses down his spine as one hand dipped between the teen’s legs, stroking over his hole. 

Yamaguchi let out a small gasp in seeing what the others were doing, feeling his self-consciousness come back to play. Tsukishima pressed an unexpected kiss to his cheek, pulling his attention away from the others. 

“You okay?” He asked, more tender than his usual self. 

“Yeah- it’s just… a lot to take in.” 

“We don’t have to keep going. I’m happy just to lay here with you. Though kissing is better.” He said with a small smile playing on the corner of his lips. 

Yamaguchi felt his heart fill with more love for his friend, who was being so thoughtful with him, despite pressing what felt like a steel level hard-on against his thigh. He let out a small scoff. 

“I think a part of you disagrees”, he said his eyebrow rising and motioning down to Tsukishima’s crotch. 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t make all my decisions. You’re more important to me.” 

Yamaguchi felt his heart bursting at the confession, his mouth moving forward of its own volition to press against Tsukishima’s desperately. He twined his arms around his friends neck and pulled in for a hug, pressing kisses to his lips, his cheeks, back to his mouth over and over, before pulling back and smiling brightly. 

“Does this mean you ~love~ me?” Yamaguchi teased. 

Tsukishima’s face flushed red and he turned his head quickly. “Don’t be so forward idiot.” He paused for a moment before pressing a kiss to Yamaguchi’s lips before pulling back. 

Yamaguchi’s smile could have lit the room in that moment. He didn’t need Tsukishima to say it, his actions were enough. His grin travelled from ear to ear. It didn’t matter who had Tsukishima first, or if someone had him again. He had his friend’s heart. 

“Hey, Tsukki. You’re important to me too.” 

‘Cute.’ Tsukishima thought to himself as he looked down on Yamaguchi’s face smiling up at him. 

“You’re just too damn cute. I wanna connect all your freckles… with my tongue.” He muttered, burying his face into Yamaguchi’s shoulder. 

Tsukishima pressed a few kisses and a gentle bite to the skin, Yamaguchi gasping as he felt Kei’s tongue sweeping across the skin, and his hands travelling down past the waistband of his pants, to grope his ass. 

“Tsukki! Please…” He said, feeling overwhelmed. He had never had someone touch him like this before and the thought that it was Kei, it was mind-blowing. 

“I’ve got you.” He said pressing another passionate kiss to Yamaguchi’s soft lips.   
As their kisses grew more passionate and more frantic, Tsukishima realized that Yamaguchi was rolling his hips, trying to grind into Tsukishima’s erection. Tsukki began to reciprocate, pressing his hips down with each subsequent movement from the teen. He summoned the remainder of his strength to pull away from the kiss, the pair panting. He kept eye contact with Yamaguchi as he unbuttoned the teen’s pants, checking his facial expression for any changes. 

Yamaguchi merely smiled back at him, lifting his hips to help him tug off the material. His own hands reached forward to unbutton Tsukishima’s pants after his own were removed, watching as his friend turned lover’s erection sprang upward. 

Tsukishima stood up and wiggled out of his pants, before setting back on the couch between Yamaguchi’s spread thighs. Looking down at his friend and admiring the flush that travelled from his face down his chest. Spattering of freckles were on his shoulders, and danced across his collarbone, and his erection was a average size, pale, pretty and pink, much like his face. 

Yamaguchi flushed at the attention that Tsukishima was giving him, but gathered all his courage to reach forward and touch the erection before him, pressing gentle fingertips to the silky soft and hard erection. He looked up to see Tsukishima staring down at him before the blonde dived for his lips, biting at his mouth and lips supping at his groans. Tsukishima’s kisses travelled down his neck, his tongue seeming to taste each of his freckles individually as he living nipped at his collarbone. Yamaguchi squirmed under the attention of his tongue, his hand gaining more confidence in his movements as he moved it up and down Tsukishima’s erection, the pair meting again in a passionate kiss. 

Tsukishima forced his lips away, pressing his forehead to Yamaguchi’s and breathing heavily. 

“Is this okay? Can I-?” He trailed off. 

The green-haired teen’s eyes were half lidded, as he nodded, seeing the lubricant package in Kei’s hand, he released his hold on the teen’s erection and spread his legs further. 

“I want you to be my first- maybe- maybe my only.” Yamaguchi said, flushing with his statement. 

Tsukishima’s heart jumped at his words, the emotion and passion he felt, he didn’t know how to put it into words. Instead he put it into his lips, cupping his friend’s face and kissing him slowly and sensually before pulling away. He looked down at Yamaguchi spread out beautifully underneath him and steeled himself to bring his friend the greatest pleasure he had ever known, would ever know. 

He lubricated his fingers, gently prodding at the teen’s hole. A tiny involuntary gasp escaped Yamaguchi’s lips as a sensation he's never felt before slicked over his hole, warm and wet and smooth. He tensed slightly before Kei pressed more kisses to his cheek, his neck and his lips. 

Kei continued to slowly loosened him up, enjoying the small breathes and intake of air as he fingered him. He kept his movements slow and steady, crooking his finger occasionally and making sure he was not harming him. 

Yamaguchi was putty under his hands, he had never felt like this before. It was weird, but the fact it was his Kei, made everything so much… more. 

“You can add more.” He whispered between kisses. 

Kei nodded, adding more lubricant and pressing his fingers up again, continuing to slowly press up and stretching the two fingers apart slowly. He crooked his finger up, finding Yamaguchi’s prostate if the tight clench around his fingers and the whine he gave was any indication. 

“Kei!” He cried out, pressing hot and frantic kisses to his face. “Again, again.” He begged. 

Tsukishima was sweating with the effort of retraining himself, but he had promised to make things good for Yamaguchi and he didn’t want to leave him regretting his first time. He nodded, curling his fingers again and again as he stretched his fingers, adding a third with no issue, while Yamaguchi writhed under him. 

He pulled out his fingers, and slowly rolled on a condom, shifting back on his heels to do so. Yamaguchi looked already fucked out as he leaned forward to see him apply the condom, grabbing the back of his neck when he was done to pull him into a sloppy and erotic kiss. 

“Are you going to do it now?” He asked, his voice slightly hesitant but also excited. 

“Yeah. You ready?” 

Yamaguchi nodded, Tsukishima lifting his legs and asking Yamaguchi to hold them as he slowly pressed in. The fit was tight, almost to the point of being painful, but filling in the same breath. Yamaguchi wasn’t sure if he breathed as inch by inch his friend’s hard erection pressed into him, filling him just right. 

“Kei, kei, kei.” He groaned. 

“You look so good Yama, you’re taking it so well. “ Tsukishima was nearly overwhelmed. Here was his friend of years, someone he thought would be an unrequited crush, accepting him into his body and life. He held himself back, he didn’t want to hurt him. Yamaguchi would be protected at all costs. 

“Can I move?” 

“Y-yeah. I think I’m good now.” Yamaguchi responded his voice shaking slightly. 

Tsukishima nodded, but went slow, pulling out before pressing forward carefully. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Yamaguchi’s face. He couldn’t help but give a bright smile, looking down on him. 

Yamaguchi looked stunned, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest.” You- you should smile more. You look so beautiful.” 

Tsukishima snorted, and kissed Yamaguchi on the tip of his nose. “I am not beautiful.” 

“Fine, handsome, erotic, an ethereal beauty, I don’t care… I think you’re beautiful.” 

Tsukishima blushed feeling embarrassed and flattered at the same time. “You shouldn’t say such things you idiot.” 

Yamaguchi let out a little laugh that turned into a groan as Tsukishima bottomed out again, pressing a kiss and his teeth to his neck, before picking up his pace. 

Yamaguchi was letting out little “huha- ha- hunns” as Tsukishima thrust into him. His blonde hair was plastered to his face, as was Yamaguchi’s, but they didn’t care. They didn’t notice the other sounds of others groaning, or their whimpers, just the sounds of their two bodies meeting over and over and the sound of their own breathing. 

Their bodies continued to meet as Tsukishima watched Yamaguchi’s face, how his eyes closed, how his breathing increased, how his head tilted back and he bit and licked at his lips. He was mesmerizing. He could feel his figure trembling around him, and felt the moment he had touched his prostate, the teen letting out a throaty wail, parting his lips, tensing and shaking as he came without warning. Tsukishima could feel him coming apart around him and it was intoxicating. 

“Fuck. You’re beautiful, wonderful, fantastic!” He said punctuating each word with a kiss to his friend kiss and face. 

Yamaguchi stared up at Tsukishima staring breathlessly, his chest pounding. Tsukishima looked so happy, and he felt- felt wonderful.

“Are you okay?” 

Yamaguchi couldn’t help but smile at the concern in his tone. “I feel fantastic. Better than fantastic… and maybe a bit sore…” Tsukishima’s eyes widened as he carefully pulled out. “-BUT not your fault, you were great!” 

Tsukishima looked relieved, sighing and pressing his forehead against his friends before leaning down to give him a soft kiss to his lips. 

Hinata was groaning under Kuroo’s ministrations, his hips pushing back onto the fingers that were spearing him open. He felt the hard strong body press over his before a tongue slicked out across the shell of his ear. 

“Hey Hinata, have you ever had your ass eaten out before?” 

Hinata’s eyes widened as he shook his head. Kuroo gave a Cheshire cat grin, pressing a kiss to the back of the teen’s neck. 

“Bokuto is really good at it.” 

The redhead looked quickly over to Bokuto who had advanced to thrusting between Kenma’s thighs, his hand grasped firmly on the teen’s dick. He noticed Hinata’s stare and sent a wink at him, thrusting harder into the slickness between Kenma’s pale supple thighs. 

“R-really?” 

“Yeah. How about we get you cleaned up? I’ll fuck you full of my cum and he can suck it out. Sound good?” 

Hinata nearly felt his legs collapse at the suggestion. His voice wasn’t working, all he could do was give a shaky nod. 

Kuroo scooped the redhead up and carried him to the bathroom to clean him out, while Bokuto watched the progression, having an idea of what Kuroo was planning. Bokuto hoped he would finally get someone to fuck tonight. He was usually too girthy for most, but with the right amount of prep, perhaps Hinata could take it. He groaned at the thought of the lithe teen stretched out around his dick, and thrust harder between Kenma’s thighs. 

Kenma was shaking with lust and the effort of keeping his thighs firmly held together as Bokuto fucked into them hard and fast. It was hard to concentrate with the hand working his dick over, but he managed. He felt hot and sweaty and slick, and with each slide of the thick cock between his thighs he felt more and more turned on, practically panting as one of Bokuto’s hands reached up to caress his chest, tweaking a nipple. 

“You’re cute Kenma. Wish I could be sliding into you, but you feel good here too.” Bokuto said, rolling his hips up into the space between his legs. 

Kenma shuttered as the hand between his legs squeezed him tight, causing his thighs to flex around the cock between them. Kenma rolled his eyes, pulling Bokuto’s head down for a sloppy kiss, before giving a small nip to his bottom lip. 

“Unless you want to spend the next hour…” he paused looking down between his legs, “… maybe two- slowly opening me up there’s no way that monster is getting anywhere near fucking me.” 

“Hey, that wasn’t meant to make you feel bad kitty-cat, you feel great no matter what we’re doing. Anyways, how can I complain when I’ve got such a cutie in my lap?” Bokuto said with a grin. 

Kenma felt a small blush go across his face, and he muttered a small ‘tch’ in response, once again allowing himself to enjoy the feeling. 

“Although, if you did take my dick I’d be sure to open you up properly. I’d spend hours eating you out. Making you nice and slick as you came with just my tongue, over and over. I’d watch you slowly open up around me, letting me in. I’d fill you up right.” Kenma was panting as Bokuto whispered into his ear, his hips continuing to slowly thrust, his other hand slowly working the teen into a frenzy. 

“I can see you there, panting as I pushed deeper inside you, stretching you out. Making you beg for more, inch by inch. You’d like that wouldn’t you? A chance to shut off that beautiful mind of yours, just letting me fuck you stupid?” 

Kenma’s brain felt fuzzy, it could be the heat of the room or the words that Bokuto was whispering to his, but he felt like the man behind him was really and truly fucking him. 

Bokuto could see his words were having an effect on the teen, he slowly slipped out from between his thighs, gently pressing Kenma onto his hands and knee’s, and pressing a lubricated finger inside. 

“Ah-ah-“ Kenma was nearly mindless with lust as he let out breathy little gasps, never a moan, as Bokuto started to work his hole open, searching and coaxing. 

Bokuto knew he had hit his target when the teen gave a full body shiver, and he set to work trying to get Kenma to forget his name. He pressed over his prostate again and again whispering to him the whole time. 

“You’d take my dick so good wouldn’t you. I’d be pressing against this little spot here over and over, make you come on yourself until you were empty. You’d like that? Coming until you’re dry on my cock?” 

Kenma couldn’t hold back, he ejaculated onto the ground, his body going boneless and collapsing. Bokuto grinned. Sure he didn’t get off, but there was something always enjoyable about seeing someone come apart because of him. Just like on the court when he looked down at those he had defeated…it was exhilarating. 

He gently scooped up the teen and shifted him onto the couch, laying beside what looked like an exhausted and satisfied Yamaguchi, cuddling with Tsukishima who appeared to be rock hard. The teen glared up at him as Bokuto stood over the pair grinning. Kuroo would be so happy to play with the blonde again…if only he could coax him away from his little friend holding onto him like an octopus. 

Hinata was clasping onto Kuroo’s strong biceps as the he kissed at and sucked his neck. The teen felt his face flush with the memory of Kuroo cleaning him out in the tub. Currently he was being held against the counter, Kuroo’s fingers working in and out of him, as he let out little breathy gasps each time his long fingers pressed against his prostate. 

“Ahh Kuroo-sama!” 

Kuroo lifted his gaze, and placed a kiss to Hinata’s lips. “Please call me Tetsurō, I mean after this we should be on a first name basis, eh Shōyō?” 

Hinata nodded, wrapping his legs around the teen waist and pulling him closer for a deeper sloppy kiss, his tongue twirling against the other’s. He pulled back and gave the Captain a smile. 

“Okay ~ Tetsurō-Senpai~.” 

“You little minx.” He growled, pulling his fingers out. He kneeled down, spreading the teen’s cheeks and looking intently at his twitching hole. 

“Hmmm, looks ready to me. You could use a bit more of a stretch for Bokuto, but for my dick it should be good.” 

Hinata felt his dick twitch at the suggestion that Kuroo was prepping him to take someone else’s cock. He wondered about the relationship between the two. 

“Hey, Tetsurō?” 

“Hm?” 

“What are you and Bokuto-Senpai?”

Kuroo, stood up and looked pensive for a moment, his fingers trailing down the teen’s thighs mindlessly as he thought of a way to explain their relationship. 

“Well- first and foremost we are friends. I’ve known him for ages, and we get along well.” 

“Are you dating?” 

“Yes and no. We enjoy spending time together whenever we can, and have shared a lot of experiences together. Don’t get me wrong I love the idiot, but I’m not in love with him, ya know?” 

Hinata nodded, not really sure what he meant but accepting the answer regardless. 

“Why do you ask? You got a special someone Chibi?” 

Hinata flushed, shaking his head before pausing. “I- I don’t know.” 

Kuroo hummed, he had an inkling about who Hinata was talking about but didn’t want to push him if he didn’t want to be pushed. 

“Do you like him?” 

Hinata didn’t look up but nodded. 

“Does he like you?” Hinata’s shoulders fell, and he looked away. 

Kuroo sighed, placing a finger under the chin of the teen. “If he doesn’t then he’s an idiot and you don’t need to waste your time. You draw people in, and you’ll find the right person sooner or later, and if you don’t then who cares. Enjoy life as it comes at you.” 

Hinata looked up, eyes slightly blurry as he threw his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders pressing his face to his neck and smiling. 

“Thanks Tetsurō…” he said quietly into his shoulder. 

“There are other ways of thanking me you know…” 

Hinata pulled back, the look on his face incredulous. “Really? After we had a moment?” 

“Hey hot blooded man here. What did you expect?” 

Hinata let out a laugh, his tears turning into a bright smile. “You’re a horny tom cat!” He exclaimed, smacking Kuroo on the shoulder. 

Kuroo growled. “Oh, I agree.” He gathered Hinata up into his arms, causing the teen to let out a squeak as he wrapped his legs quickly around the teen’s hips to avoid falling. Kuroo carried him back into the living room, his erection bouncing slightly to smack Hinata on the bottom as he went. 

Kuroo looked around the room, seeing Tsukishima thrusting into Yamaguchi, his mouth pressed tightly against the other’s, and Bokuto pushing Kenma onto his hands and knees , kissing along his back. So the couch was out, and so was the cushion area in the floor. He glanced over to the kitchen table before unceremoniously dumping Hinata onto the wooden surface. 

“Hey!” 

Kuroo cut off his objections by kissing into his mouth, and crawling over the teen, pressing his hands down on either side of the table, the teen’s thighs spread wide between his legs. 

“Listen, I’ve been on edge for over an hour since you started talking about the different ways other guys have fucked you. I’m only a man Shōyō . Please let me fuck you.” Kuroo growled, looking down at the teen, his black hair covering one eye while the other stared intensely down at Hinata. 

The petite redhead nodded slowly, spreading his legs further, and pressing the heels of his feet to the back of Kuroo’s thighs, pressing him forward. Kuroo leaned down to kiss him, before whispering. 

“I’m clean and I really wanna fuck you raw… can I?” 

Hinata was wary, but he trusted Kenma and Kenma trusted Kuroo. He gave a slow nod. Kuroo groaned at the thought of what he was going to do. He stumbled off the table, to grab his bag, snatching another package of lubricant, and slicking himself up, before slicking up his fingers again and pressing him into the teen. 

Hinata groaned at the sensation, watching with bated breath as Kuroo stood next to the table and pulled Hinata’s legs to the edge, so just his ass hung off slightly. He breathed deeply as he lined up his erection and began to slowly press forward, his other hand rubbing circles on the teen’s thigh. 

“Ah- Tetsurō!” Hinata moaned, feeling every inch that pressed into him, hot and slick. 

“God, Shōyō, you feel great.” He growled, pressing forward his thighs flexing and ass tensing as he bottomed out. “You good?”

Hinata had lost the words to respond, his hair sweaty and pressed against his forehead and breath shaky. He just nodded. 

Kuroo slowly pulled back before thrusting forward again. Enjoying the hot tight clench of Hinata’s muscles around him. It was no surprise Ushijima and Oikawa went back for seconds. It was like he was sucking him, in and the noises. Oh the noises he was making went straight to his erection. The breathy little gasps, the low trembling groans, the whines when he pressed in just right. It was musical and turned him on like nothing before. 

“You take it so well, “he groaned out, reaching down to squeeze the teen’s cheeks, watching his cock disappear again and again. 

Hinata was clutching the table for dear life. Each slide of Kuroo’s hot erection in and out of him caused the table and ultimately Hinata to slide. He felt like Kuroo was trying to fuck them across the room at the rate he was going and he was happy to go along with the ride, for however long the table chose to hold out. 

Kuroo is definitely longer than any of the other’s he had had, he could feel him reaching deeper than any of the others. He experimentally swiveled his hips into each thrust so he could feel him even more. Kuroo groaned, leaning back to look between them, enjoying the wet slap of skin against skin. He shook his hair from his eyes, looking down at Hinata with happiness and raw desire. 

“You feel really, really good, Tetsurō.”

Kuroo licks his lips, giving Hinata a smoldering look, before leaning down and giving his lips a quick kiss before taking a firm hold of his hips. 

“Yeah? You like me fucking you raw?” 

Hinata’s head lolled back as he increased the power of his thrusts, the table creaking under his movements. A quick flash of light came from the side where Bokuto was watching from the couch, leisurely stroking his cock, while Kenma and Yamaguchi both had their phones out watching the scene. Tsukishima was gripping the couch so hard his hands were pale, seemingly unwilling to touch himself while he watched on with half-lidded eyes. 

Kuroo gave the group a smug smile, another flash clicking from Yamaguchi’s camera, as Kenma gave a lazy thumbs up. 

Hinata’s hand wrapped around behind Kuroo’s neck pulling him in for a slow deep kiss, savoring the taste of the other. 

“We have an audience.” Kuroo whispered into the teen’s ear when he pulled away. 

Hinata’s eyes widened as he looked over to the side to see everyone watching him. His face burned with embarrassment and a hint of lust. His hands moved to cover his face, but Kuroo quickly snatched his wrists, placing them into one hand and pinning them against the table. 

“Don’t hide those pretty noises. Let them hear how much you love taking my dick.” 

Hinata whimpered at that, his back arching, and his eyes glazing over. Kuroo bit his lip as he sped up, moving his hips in fuller motions. His lips parted as breathy gasps escaped him, “You feel so good.”

Hinata swallowed hard, forcing down the intense pleasure that his words brought as he watched the Captain satisfy his desires. Kuroo tipped his head back, moaning freely towards the ceiling with a look of pure ecstasy on his face, “So good…”

Hinata looked up admiring the way Kuroo’s abdomen tensed with each thrust of his hips, the strong powerful thighs that helped drive him into Hinata again and again, and watched a single bead of sweat travel down the man’s neck, to his sculpted chest and abdomen. 

Kuroo was enjoying the admiring gaze of the teen under him, preening at the attention from his teammate, and friends, and enjoying that they were able to see him driving into the hot tight body below him. His hand reached down to stroke Hinata’s cock, his precum practically flowing over his abdomen. 

“You really enjoy getting fucked don’t you Shōyō? Soaking yourself while I fuck you… desperately trying to get off on my cock.”

Hinata let out a high pitched wail when he grasped the teen’s dick fully, flicking his thumb over the tip as he pounded into his prostate. The petite redhead was shaking,clenching around the cock inside him as desperately tried to fuck him deeper, climbing closer to his climax. 

Kuroo swallowed up his cries, his mouth pressing onto the others, their teeth clacking, lips biting, and tongues twisting as they breathed into the other’s mouth. 

Hinata arched his back finally, shooting his load over their bodies, another flash of light flickering from the side of the room. Kuroo groaned, his head falling to Hinata’s neck, where he bit down, chasing his own orgasm, feeling it hit him like a wave as he shot load after load into the shaking teen flooding his insides, so hot and deep that he moans. 

Both were breathing heavily after, Kuroo placing a lazy kiss onto Hinata’s open lips as the teen’s legs fell from their place around his waist. Kuroo gave a quick look over to Bokuto, issuing him a wink, before slowly pulling out, drawing a low groan from the teen. 

Bokuto jumped up from his position on the couch, his cock bouncing with the movement as he rushed over to the table. 

“~My turn!~ He exclaimed. 

\----------------NOTE STOP HERE IF YOU DON’T LIKE DESCRIPTION OF ANALINGUS -----------------------  
Hinata had no time to process the comment before his ass was tugged closer to the edge and Bokuto’s nose pressed into his crack, and his mouth pressed against him with enthusiasm. Hinata gasped, his hands fluttering to grab onto the frosted tips of the teen’s hair. 

“Ah! Bokuto! Wh- what?” 

Kuroo leaned towards the teen’s head, gently ruffling his hair. “I told you he’d eat you out.” 

Bokuto’s hands spread Hinata open further, his thumbs pulling him open as his tongue licked up his hole. Hinata whined as Bokuto pressed his tongue deeper into his hole, his hip shuddering as he could feel Kuroo’s come leaking out of him onto Bokuto’s tongue. 

“Jeeze man, you really filled him up.” Bokuto whined before pressing in deep again. 

Kuroo smiled down at the pair, his look smug. 

Bokuto continued to lap at the teen’s hole, his tongue broad and flat before pointing to trace the outline of his hole with the tip and pressing in deep again. He was building a rhythm of fucking the teen with his tongue, enjoying the shivers that he was able to coax out of the lithe body. He pulled back to watch the hole wink at him, flexing around nothing. 

“You’re practically dripping. Fuck that’s hot.” He muttered before diving back in again with urgency, licking at the teen’s hole with hunger. 

Hinata was whimpering and whining, his erection having come back to life under Bokuto’s ministrations, his hands covering his mouth to keep the volume down as Kuroo’s fingers stroked through his hair. He felt his finger’s being pulled away to once again be held in the tall Captain’s hands. 

“No, we want to hear you. Tell Kōtarō how much you like him eating you out.” 

Tears were forming in the corner of Hinata’s eyes. He felt over stimulated, and let out a loud cry when Bokuto locked his mouth onto Hianta’s hole and sucked. 

“Bokuto!” He whined high and shrill. 

Bokuto looked up to see the teen’s red face, and equally red cock, dripping precum. He pressed two fingers forward into the teen’s hole stretching him and watching his facial expressions. Hinata was quivering under his fingers, his abdomen flexing and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. The teen’s toes curled, and he let out an erotic whimper when Bokuto pressed against his prostate. 

“Fuck you look hot.” He exclaimed, removing his fingers and his mouth diving back to spear the teen onto his tongue. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------End Analingus---------------------------------------------------

A small flash from the side gathered Kuroo’s attention as he looked from where he was stroking Hinata’s hair. 

He looked over to see that Kenma had his hand on his own growing erection as he held his camera steady on the scene. Tsukishima had finally broken down and was touching his erection while Yamaguchi’s shaking hands were held tight on his own camera, seemingly unable to look away from the screen. 

He swaggered over to Yamaguchi who looked on warily as he approached. Leaning down he placed his hands on his hips as he looked down at the teen. 

“Y-yes?” Yamaguchi stuttered. 

“Can you send me those photos you took tonight?” 

Yamaguchi nodded, still a little frightened by the look on the man’s face. He looked like he was ready to devour something, or someone. 

Kuroo smiled in response to the teen. He gave a single glance to Kenma, who met his eyes with a nod, agreeing to send him the video he was taking as well, before looking over to Tsukishima, who was looking at him with a mixture of anger and lust. 

“How’s my little disciple?” He asked, shifting to sit beside the teen, his arm sliding behind the blonde’s shoulders. 

Tsukishima snagged a pillow from the couch and placed it over his crotch, before grabbing Kuroo’s hand by the index finger as if picking up a piece of garbage and shifting his arm out from behind him. 

Kuroo smirked from how cold Tsukishima was being. He loved riling up the blonde. He threw one leg over his lap and straddled in the teen in one swift move, placing his arms on either side of him. 

“Are you upset that I haven’t given you any attention tonight?” He purred leaving his face in close to Tsukishima’s. 

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed, reaching forward and shifting he placed his entire hand over Kuroo’s hand and pushed him back. 

“No.” 

Kuroo grabbed his hand, and stuck his finger in his mouth, giving a loud slurp then pop, watching Tsukishima’s eyes as he did so. 

“Don’t be like that. We had fun last time didn’t we?” 

Yamaguchi stared on at the scene in a mixture of fascination and fear. Tsukishima looked close to murdering or fucking Kuroo… of being fucked by Kuroo. He wasn’t really sure. 

“Ma… Yamaguchi why is he being such a drag…?” Kuroo whined. 

“Uh-“ 

“Don’t talk to him.” Tsukishima growled. 

“So stingy. Now I know why Kageyama calls you Stingy-shima.” 

“Tsh.”

He leaned in close again to Tskushima, his voice deeper and more serious. “Now, why don’t you loosen up? You took us so well last time, had you practically begging between us. My dick in your ass, and Bokuto’s in your mouth. You practically jumped me that other time in the club room… what’s changed? Hmm?” 

Tsushima went red in the face, and looked over to Yamaguchi who was watching the pair in fascination and lust. Kuroo saw the movement and grinned. 

‘Ah I see.’ “Yamaguchi-kun. How would you like some more naughty photos to add to your collection?”

The teen flushed realizing he had been caught staring. “I-I- uh.” 

“Stop messing with him.” Tsukishima said, his voice threatening. 

“Oh, I’m not messing with him. You would know if I was. Genuinely, I want to know. Would you like to take a few pictures of me and Tsukki? A few pictures of your ~boyfriend~ getting his cock sucked, or sucking another cock… maybe a few of him getting fucked?” 

Yamaguchi whined low in his throat, his hand quickly reaching up to cover his mouth. Tsukishima’s eyes widened at the non-verbal confirmation. It was official Yamaguchi got off on watching others get off. He sighed. While he did enjoy his first time with the dynamic duo he wasn’t planning on letting it happen again. Hell he hadn’t planned the thing with Hinata, or Oikawa and Ushijima. He just kept getting roped into sex, but that look on Yama’s face, and how his dick had hardened at hearing Kuroo’s suggestions of what he could do to him. Well if that did it for him, then fine, he said he’d do whatever for Yamaguchi and good sex was hardly a hardship. 

He rolled his eyes before kissing Kuroo, a kiss with all teeth and biting.

Yamaguchi quickly brought his camera back up, and took some shots, his eyes glazing as he saw Kuroo’s hand remove the pillow over Tsukishima’s lap, and grab a firm hold of his erection. Tsukishima groaned, his hips thrusting into the movement. 

Kuroo smiled and turned to Yamaguchi. “What do you want next freckles? You’re calling the shots here.” He said with a grin. 

Yamaguchi nearly died. “I-I want you to suck Kei off.” 

Kuroo nodded, his head immediately swooping down to suck Tsukishima down his throat, causing the blonde to let out a deep groan, his hands moving to grab his thick black hair, his mouth opening wide as he thrust up into the hot wet heat. 

Kuroo was not quiet in his actions, slurping loudly, spitting into his hand and messily jacking off Tsukishima while he worked the tip, looking up at Yamaguchi’s camera and winking as the teen had shifted to video, taking a few shots every once and a while. 

Tsukishima was close to coming, his hips stuttering when Yamaguchi called out ‘stop.’ He looked over to his friend in betrayal, as Yamaguchi smiled back at him. 

Yamaguch shifted over, kissing Kei deeply, their mouths meeting messily as he stroked through his blonde hair. He pulled back slightly before whispering into Kei’s ear. 

“Is it okay if he fucks you?” 

Tsukishima looked over, his focus sharper as he took in Yamaguchi’s expression, one of excitement and anxiety. 

“You want to see that?” 

Yamaguchi nodded enthusiastically before pressing another deep kiss to Kei’s lips, moving back slightly to lick his own. 

“I want to see you come apart. I couldn’t really focus when we were having sex, but I want to see it. I want to see your face, to see everything.” He said flushing. 

Tsukishima nodded. “Okay.” 

Yamaguchi turned towards Kuroo, “I want to see you fuck him.” He said, his voice far more confident than before. 

Kuroo nodded, opening his legs on the couch and placing his feet firmly. “Hop on.” He said with a grin to Tsukishima. 

The blonde flushed, but looked at his boyfriend, seeing Yamaguchi lick his lips and hold his camera steady, giving a little wink to the blonde. 

Tsukishima tentatively placed his knees on either side of Kuroo’s, hips, scowling when Kuroo placed a firm grip on his thighs and pulled him in closer. 

“Can’t wait to have you wrapped around my dick again. Look at how hard you are, practically dripping. So pretty Tsukki.” He said, causing the blonde to blush. 

Tsukishima pinched his nipple in response, only to receive a hearty groan/laugh from the teen. Tsukishima reaches down between his legs to take a firm grasp of the Captain, turning to Yamaguchi he asks for a condom and lubricant. 

The two items are unceremoniously thrown at him by Kenma who hadn’t taken his eyes of off Bokuto and Hinata, filming the teen nearly weeping as Bokuto alternated between licking long stripes from his cock to asshole, and fingering him between. 

Tsukishima took the packages, rolling the condom onto Kuroo first, before slicking up his fingers, reaching behind himself to slowly finger his hole. He was still relatively loose considering how long it had been since he was last fucked, but he could take it. He stretched his fingers, keeping eye contact with Yamaguchi the whole time, enjoying the lust he could see in the teen’s eyes as his gazed roved over his friend’s pale muscled body. 

“You look so good Kei. So sexy.” Yamaguchi said. 

“I agree.” Kurro stated, licking up the shell of the blonde’s ear. 

“Shut up.” He groaned, taking a firm hold of Kuroo’s erection, before beginning to slide down. The pressure was fantastic, and the feeling of being filled again felt right. He wondered if he could convince Yamaguchi to do this for him. Looking over he saw the look on his friends face. ‘Yeah, won’t be a problem to convince him.’ He snorted. 

His hips shuttered as Kuroo began to thrust into him from below. His mind going blank as a spark of white-hot pleasure spread through his groin, leaving him incoherent. 

Kuroo smirked. “You get that on film freckles?” 

Yamaguchi nodded enthusiastically. “Do it again.” 

Kuroo had a shark-like grin. “Hey Tsukki. I think your boyfriend is a little sadistic on top of being a voyeur.” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Of course Yamaguchi was a sadist, he was friends with Tsukishima was he not? Or was that masochist? The thought left his head as Kuroo began to thrust into him again, his hips moving relentlessly, placing nips and kisses over Tsukishima’s shoulders. The blonde was alternating between gripping the back of the couch and Kuroo’s shoulders for leverage, his hips pushing up and down to meet each of Kuroo’s thrusts. Quiet moans spilling from his lips. He closed his eyes, but that only made the sensation stronger. He didn’t get a chance to come before and he wasn’t going to last long at this rate. 

He rolled his hips, burying his face in Kuroo’s shoulder, burying him deeper in desperation to come, whimpering as a hand reached down to stroke his cock. Kuroo’s breath was warm across his neck, his cock bottoming out as he jerked Tsukishima one more time was all it took for the blonde to come like a geyser, his head falling back, his mouth open, and his lips being met in a hot and desperate kiss from Yamaguchi. The teen had scrambled over to the pair, his phone forgotten as he desperately stroked his erection, kissing Tsukishima with all his passion and love. 

A subdued groan was swallowed by their combined mouths as Yamaguchi came across Tsukishima’s abdomen and chest. Kuroo watching, his cock still hard and snugly nestled in Kei’s clenching hole. He placed a kiss onto the foreheads of both teen’s as he carefully lifted Tsukishima off his lap and erection, covering up the panting pair with a blanket before approaching a mewling Hinata and Bokuto. 

Hinata was nearly mindless with how Bokuto had been working him. He was a puddle of melted goo. He had died and was in some kind of sexual nirvana. Bokuto had noticed Kuroo’s approach as the two Captains wordlessly created their plan. 

Hinata gasped as he was bodily shifted on the table, his head shifting over the edge to come face to face- or rather face to cock with Kuroo, as his ass hung over the other edge, with Bokuto gripping him tightly. 

“Hey, Hinata… care to help me out?” Kuroo said, removing the condom, and stroking himself a few times. 

Hinata looked up and nodded, licking his lips as he did so. Kuroo shifted his dick into view. Hinata felt his mouth watering again as Kuroo shifted forward to press his erection against the teen’s lips. The Captain slowly fed his dick into Hianta’s mouth, unable to withstand the groan that left his mouth as he saw himself disappear down the teen’s throat, his composure unraveling at the sight. 

“You look so good with a dick down your throat.” Kuroo said, his eyes half lidded as he gently thrust forward inch by inch, before pulling back and letting the teen breathe. 

Bokuto’s hand slid up the teen’s pale thighs, before shifting to his hips. “He’d look even better with a dick in both ends. You think he can take me?” 

Kuroo shrugged, trailing his hand up the teen’s chest and tweaking his nipples. 

“Say Shouyou? You think you can take Bokuto? You want his thick cock spreading you open?” 

Hinata trembled at the thought, feeling Bokuto’s hips press against the meat of his ass and his heavy erection press against his hole. His mouth was currently occupied, but he wanted to express how much he liked the idea, wrapping his legs around the waist in front of him as much as he could and pressing the heels of his feet into Bokuto’s ass to drive him forward. 

Bokuto’s grin was predatory. “I think my number one disciple likes the idea. Let’s show him a good time, eh?” 

Kuroo nodded, continuing to leisurely thrust into the teen’s mouth as Bokuto applied a condom and extra lubricant. “Here it comes.” He said pressing forward. 

The desperate sound Hinata made was muffled by the cock pressing deep into his throat, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Kuroo leans down, his fingers gently tracing the teen’s collarbone and chest, tweaking his nipples as he leisurely thrust into his mouth. 

“Mmmm…” You feel great Chibi. Top Ace of cock sucking.” 

Bokuto pouted at the comment, huffing when Kuroo only raised his eyebrow in response. The owl haired teen’s eye’s narrowed as he thrust forward again, the movement causing Hinata’s groan to transfer through Kuroo’s cock.

“Fight fair you owl haired asshole.” Kuroo murmured. 

‘Sure thing, once you admit defeat, you craft cat.” Bokuto responded with a grin. 

The teen swiftly groaned at the feeling of Hinata clenching around him in revenge for ignoring him and using his body to get back at Kuroo.

Bokuto resumed his attentions, staring down at where they were united. He had thought the teen was a tight fit, but the sight of his thick cock disappearing into the body below him was so sexy. He looked desperately over to Kenma who was filming, he teen rolling his eyes before approaching closer to film the encounter. 

“Look, see how well he’s taking my cock. Just sucking me in. He’s got a hungry little hole doesn’t he?” Bokuto said to the camera, looking at Kenma behind the screen. The teen’s erection was at full mast and he was enjoying the view as much as the other two. 

Hinata was nearly mindless with pleasure. He was practically dripping, between feeling full on both ends he thought he was going to die. He could feel every single inch of Bokuto as he pushed in, and every single movement pushed against his prostate, leaving his body in constant ecstasy and shivers. Kuroo’s whispers of how pretty he was, and how good he looked sucking down his cock, and how much he wanted to taste his pretty pink nipples was also causing his head to cloud. 

Bokuto groaned as Hinata’s hole began to rhythmically clench around him. He looked up to see that it occurred in tandem with Kuroo’s thrusts into his mouth. He gripped the pale thighs wrapped around him tighter, rolling his hips into the soft bundle inside the teen directly enjoying the moment the teen came, his back lifting off the table as he shot his load over his chest. 

Kuroo muttered a soft “Oh Fuck!” as he watched the teen shudder and shake on the wood, his orgasm hitting him like a train quickly pulling out to shoot his load across Hinata’s face and chest, shuddering as some of his cum landed in the teen’s open and panting mouth. 

Bokuto groaned at the sight, looking over to see that Kenma had come untouched watching the scene. He continued to pound into the boneless and oversensitive body beneath him, thrusting a few more times before holding the teen tight, spilling deep inside him into the condom moaning as he mouthed the supple skin of the teen’s thigh in his hand before slowly pulling out with a wet sound. 

All four were dazed and staring, their breathing quiet and labored, Hinata shuddering at the feeling of emptiness inside him after having been fucked so thoroughly. Bokuto moved to help him to his feet, his legs almost collapsing under him as he attempted to stand. The teen clutched him desperately for balance, smiling as Kenma moved to help. 

Hinata pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Kenma’s lips, looking down at the phone clenched in the teen’s hand. 

“How was it?” 

“Fucking hot!” Both Kuroo and Bokuto responded. 

Hinata laughed, his voice sounding a little raspy. 

“Ugh. I’m all sticky,” he moaned. Kenma nodded putting his phone to the side and helping lead Hinata to the bathroom with the aid of Bokuto. The three taking a shower. 

Yamaguchi was stroking a sleeping Kei’s hair, his phone in his hand, scrolling through the images that he had taken through the night, feeling a blush rise on his face. 

“Hey!” Kuroo called out to the teen. 

Yamaguchi flinched, looking up. 

“Don’t forget to send me those pictures alright?” 

Yamaguchi nodded, swiftly scrolling through his phone, selecting the images and hitting send. 

“Done!” He responded. Kuroo nodded. 

“We should all take a shower, settle in for the night.” Yamaguchi nodded, pressing kisses to Tsukishima’ face until he woke up, leading his boyfriend to the bathroom, where they all took turns quickly cleaning up before throwing themselves into their beds. 

The six settled in for bed, Bokuto and Kuroo sharing, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sharing the other bed, and Hinata and Kenma sharing the third. 

Bokuto and Kuroo were cuddled up together completely wiped and passed out within minutes of getting into bed. Bokuto’s leg overtop of Kuroo his arm clutching him close as Kuroo lay deathly still. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were cuddled together, the blondes arms wrapped around his friend. Their heads resting beside one another on the pillow. 

“Hey, Tsukki?” 

“Yeah?”

“I-“ Yamaguchi paused, looking down before looking back up. His eyes serious, and emotion clear in his expression. “I like you. Like really like you.” 

“I know.” 

Yamaguchi flushed and hit Tsukishima. “What the hell kind of response is that? You’re an absolute-“ 

His words were cut off by Tsukishima’s lips drawing him in for a deep kiss, before pulling away gently. “Of course I like you, only an idiot wouldn’t realize that, and I know you’re not stupid like the others.” 

Yamaguchi snorted, and smiled at his friend. Tsukishima’s countenance suddenly changed and his brow furrowed. 

“What is it?” 

“Is it okay that I slept with Kuroo?” Tsukishima asked, unable to make eye contact. 

“Heck yeah!” Tsukishima’s eyes widened at the response. “I loved seeing you get taken apart like that. It was so hot. I’m just sorry that you’re stuck with average me. I mean you’ve had Kuroo and Hinata and I know I’m not special like them – Ow!? What the hell Tsukki?” Yamaguchi exclaimed as the blonde smacked him over the head. 

“No one is allowed to make my boyfriend feel bad.” He said with a little grin. 

Yamaguchi took a moment before realizing what it was that Tsukishima actually meant before smiling as bright as the sun and kissing him enthusaically in response. 

Their moment was interrupted by the ding of a phone. Yamaguchi looked down, and frowned. ‘The hell is Kageyama messaging me for?’ He opened up his messenger and his face paled. 

“Oh, shit shit shit shit, fucking shit.”

Tsukishima looked over his shoulder to see what Yamaguchi was looking at his eyes widening. 

[attached photo]  
[attached photo]  
[attached photo]  
[attached photo]  
[attached photo]  
[attached video]  
[attached photo]  
[attached photo]  
Kageyama (1:03 AM): … What is this?  
Kageyama (1:30AM): What the hell Yamaguchi!?

Yamaguchi was practically hyperventilating, Tsukishima behind him having a heart attack. 

“Why the fuck did you send him pictures of all of us having sex… AND THE VIDEO OF KUROO FUCKING ME?” 

Hinata and Kenma looked over at the exclamation, Bokuto and Kuroo still passed out. 

Hinata got up and approached the futon, the looks of devastation and pity reaching his face as Yamaguchi turned his phone around to the two. Hinata’s face paled and he felt sick to his stomach. 

“I’m so so SO SORRY. I didn’t mean to see it to him. I thought I hit Kuroo, but I must have hit Kageyama’s name instead.” 

Hinata nodded, feeling his heart drop to his stomach where it was currently being eaten alive by stomach acid. He shakily moved over back to his futon, Kenma arriving shortly afterwards to cuddle close to him. 

“I-I’m going to text him.” Hinata whispered. 

Hinata (1:35AM): Kageyama… can we talk? 

He waited a few minutes. There was no response. 

Hinata (1:38AM): Please? I know that Yamaguchi sent you some photos… Please I just really need to talk to you.

There was still no response. 

“Maybe he went to bed?” Kenma said. 

Hinata shook his head, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes before he quickly wiped them away.

“No, he doesn’t go to bed before 2 on weekends. He told me he hates himself afterwards on Monday, but he can’t help it.”

Hinata (1:40AM): Do you hate me? Please just send me a message, anything to tell me that you don’t hate me. 

Hinata waited in silence. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had eventually calmed down enough to go to bed, but Hinata couldn’t sleep, not until he heard back from him. Two AM came and went and still no response. Hinata felt numb he lay back down, staring up at the ceiling, but not really seeing anything. 

Kenma turned to look at him, “Do you like him?” 

Hinata let out a small sob at the question, breaking down and crying, before being pulled into Kenma’s arms, his head resting on Kenma’s shoulder. His sniffles and tears causing his form to shutter in his friend’s arms, relaxing slightly as a hand calmingly rubbed circles on his back and Kenma pressed kisses to his forehead. 

“Tell me about it.” He said quietly. 

Hinata wiped away a few of his tears, however he couldn’t help those that continued to stream from the corners of his eyes. 

“I think I love him. He’s an asshole, but-” he cries a little at the admission, “he was my asshole. I- I just wanted to be with him you know. I wanted him to toss to me, to spend time with me and hangout. I like being around him, not just for volleyball… and I thought he liked me too. After that first time he was really good to me, but then that second time. He-“ Hinata’s tears flowed fast and heavy, letting out a small pained whimper. 

Kenma hugged him close, pulling the teen to his shoulder, and stroking his hands through his hair. 

“What is it?”

“He-he said he didn’t like me to Oikawa. He doesn’t like me, and he’s been so cold to me all week, and I think he hates me. I don’t care if he never returns my feelings, I don’t mind being alone. I don’t mind letting guys have me or use me or whatever, but I can’t lose him as a friend. I can’t.” Hinata was practically hyperventilating and shaking as he confessed to Kenma. 

“I just don’t want him to hate me!” He wept, clutching Kenma close and crying into his shoulder. 

Kenma’s eyes hardened, as he held his friend, his hands rubbing though his hair, and down his shoulder, relaxing the emotionally and physically exhausted teen until he finally fell into a fitful sleep. Kenma held the lithe teen until he was sure he had fallen asleep, pressing a kiss to his forehead before picking up his phone. 

He sent off a single message.

Kenma (2:30 AM): If you like him you better fix this and make your move soon. Or I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry. I felt the work needed a bit of conflict and we know that Kageyama has the emotional awareness of a potato. He practically volunteered to fuck things up as I was writing. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the progression of the relationship and whether Kageyama or Kenma will gain the love of the little ball of sunshine and currently sadness that is Hinata. 
> 
> Also please free to leave any other comments, ideas, suggestions or feedback. I love hearing from all of you and am pretty good at responding to questions/ comments.


End file.
